The Promise
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: Prince Charming and Snow White are reunited once more. Can Snow remember the love she shared again? Flashbacks in reference to previous episodes mentioned. Set during episode 16, right after the Prince finds Snow after she has drunk the potion.


**Hey guys! I'm really sorry if you're reading my other story and wondering why I don't have another chapter up yet. I've been really busy these last few days but I have now have time to write my first ever one shot! So I hope you guys enjoy and please review! I added in some flashbacks toward the end too. This one shot is based during episode 16, when Prince Charming finds Snow for the first time after drinking the potion.**

Snow was now more determined then ever to watch the Queen die. She knew, somehow, that she was responsible for her father's death and she could not let her live while he was gone. She readied her bow, pulling it back as if to practice. She was ready for the Queen, to watch her feel the pain her father had probably felt. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand reach for her mouth. She grabbed angrily at the arm as she yelled: "Get your hands off me!"

"Snow!" Prince Charming answered, turning her to face him. She fought back, shoving him away. "Who are you? What are you doing?" she yelled again, using all her strength to push him away. Why did she feel like deep down, they had met before? "I'm helping you remember," Prince Charming answered. He silently prayed that she would as he pulled her to him, and kissed her. As they kissed, Snow's eyes shot open. What was he doing? She then felt herself close them as he attempted to deepen the kiss. She again felt that faintest flicker of recognition. Why did she again feel like they had met before? She then remembered…that he was probably the man Rumplestilskin had helped her forget, the one she had apparently 'been in love with.' If he had caused all the pain to her and gotten her to drink that potion, why would she want to remember? Prince Charming pulled away, looking at her face for signs of remembering their forgotten love. "I told you, I will always find you," he said breathlessly, as he smiled at her.

With that, she hit him over the head with her bag. She did not want to remember her 'love' if it had caused so much heart wrenching pain. He glanced up at her, his mouth open. His plan had failed, he thought sadly. He watched as she gazed at him in anger. His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was: "_I will never give up."_

Snow began attempting to stand the Prince against the tree, as soon as he was unconscious. She did not want him interfering with her plan of revenge in killing her stepmother. It was difficult work, but she knew it was worth it. She then tied his hands to the tree and waited for him to awaken. While she waited, she studied the worn map Rumplestilskin had given her. She memorized the spot from where to shoot the arrow, ending the life of the Queen.

Prince Charming awoke hours later. As he opened his eyes, he saw Snow staring at him arms crossed. A look of defiance was plastered across her face, as she made her way towards him. "S-" he began to say her name, and realized that he was somehow tied to a tree. He pulled at the restraints on his wrists as she spoke: "I assume you're the man Rumplestilskin helped me forget. What's your name again?" He stared at her, with a look of confusion. How could she still not remember him at all? "It's me, Charming," he said, using the nickname Snow had often called him.

"Charming?" she remembered Grumpy speaking of his name and for a second, looked like she recognized it. Then the moment passed as she said: "I'm beginning to see why I drank that potion."

Charming pulled at the restraints on his wrists again, frustrated beyond belief. "This doesn't make any sense. True love's kiss should have restored your memories," he felt utterly helpless as he watched his one and only true love begin to pack a bag as if she was leaving. "It's not true love, because I don't love you," Snow replied, incredulous to him being her 'true love'. "Yes you do, you just don't remember. You love me and I love you," Charming spoke, adding emphasis to the word love. How could she not know or at least feel something. But he knew deep down that he would have to fight to get her back, and he would do whatever it took to help her remember.

"Words, words, words. That's all that love is, and unfortunately for you, words don't mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action and that's exactly what I'm going to do," to prove her point, Snow hoisted her bag and grabbed her bow as she began to walk away from the Prince. "Snow…Snow! Listen to me. You can't do this; it isn't who you want to be. You can't kill her." Prince Charming spoke quickly, hoping to change her mind. He could not let her fill her heart with darkness. "Really? Watch me," Snow said as she stalked off in the direction of the road to the summer castle. Prince Charming watched as she walked away, yelling: " Don't do it. Snow…SNOW!" She continued on her way, indifferent to his cries. Prince Charming tugged at the ropes again and again, hoping for someone to come along and save him. His hope began fading as he continued to pull, and hoped he would reach Snow in time.

The next day, Snow walked along the edge of the forest. Hidden from sight, she watched as the Queen and her procession began to make their way toward the summer castle. Her mother's summer castle, Snow thought bitterly as she made her way over rocks towards the final destination. She came to the spot from where to fire the arrow. She watched as the first soldiers made their way forward as she raised her bow. She lined up her target and with one final, fleeting thought of the words of "Charming" she let the arrow fly. The arrow flew for a few feet, before being intercepted by a shadowed figure. She gasped as she saw it was the Prince, how could he do something like this? She had been seconds away from avenging her father's death.

Prince Charming lay gasping on the ground, wincing slightly in pain at the arrow. He felt pride swell up in him that he had stopped Snow from carrying out her horrible plan. "What do you think you're doing? Why would you do this?" she said, as she threw her bow to the forest floor. "Well, because you said you appreciate action more then words. So now, you're going to get both," he said as he pushed himself up against a tree for balance. Snow sighed heavily as she turned away from him. Right now, she wanted nothing more then for him to simply stop speaking.

"I love you, Snow," he spoke breathlessly, the pain from the arrow subsiding as he stared at her. "But I don't love you," she replied to which he sighed, exasperated. "I don't even remember you," she said, continuing to stare at him wondering who he was to her. "Well, I don't care," Prince Charming said, adjusting himself against the tree. "The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die then let you fill your heart with darkness," he continued, speaking his mind. He winced again, and let his breath out in a long sigh.

"You would really die for me?" she asked, feeling a newfound emotion growing inside. She was amazed that someone she barely knew, or thought she didn't know, would do something so heroic for her. "Does it look like I'm making this up?" he asked, breathing heavily. "No one's ever done anything like this for me. No one's ever been willing to die for me," she said, letting a single tear slide down her cheek. "No one you can remember," he replied, looking down as he felt tears begin to well in his eyes. Snow reached out, touching his arm as a sign of understanding the pain. As tears began slowly running down her face, she made her way closer towards him. She did not understand what made her want to kiss him then, but she followed her heart.

She took his face in her hand as she brought her lips to his. Suddenly, memories of the time they had met, their journey and every moment they had shared came flooding back almost as if in a blur:

_She felt someone gaining on her and urged her horse onward. She felt herself being knocked off the horse moments later, and was staring at the face of a handsome stranger. "You're a girl!" the man exclaimed. "Woman" she replied, smashing a rock against his face._

_She grasped at the net, angry for being so stupid. She soon saw the man from earlier appear from behind a tree: "I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do I will always find you," he said smirking at her from his vantage point. They engaged in playful banter and she soon agreed to help him get his jewels back._

_As they walked through the forest, they came across a fallen log. He held out her hand for her to balance. She took it, reluctantly, and as she grabbed it she felt something faint deep down. Snow explained her stepmother's hatred and it felt as though a burden had been lifted from her. She then made a rather cunning decision to lose him and steal the money from the bag he had carried. As he drank water from a nearby stream, she pushed him in, grabbed the money and ran. She came to the road and as she turned around was surrounded by the Queen's guards._

_She was pushed against the tree as Prince Charming came to rescue her. She tried to make a run for it, but a guard caught her on his horse. Minutes later, Prince Charming shot an arrow through the trees, catching the guard and saving Snow. She dismounted and said rather breathlessly: "You saved me." He replied: "It seemed like the honorable thing to do." Why did it feel like she was now seeing him for the first time?_

"_Look you can keep all your money, just give me back the ring," she said to the trolls, angry that the Prince had spoken up. "It's a setup he's a royal!" yelled the troll, as he grabbed Snow angrily. "Let her go!" yelled the Prince as he fought off the trolls. Snow was released and she ran for the woods. "Come with me…no one knows the forest like I do," Snow said, turning in time to see the Prince still fighting the trolls. "Royal blood is the sweetest of all," said the head troll, raising a sword above the head of the Prince. Suddenly, he burst into a puff of smoke leaving behind only a small bug. Snow threw the dust onto the two other trolls, saving the Prince's life. "You saved me," said the Prince, echoing Snow's words spoken earlier. "It was the honorable thing to do. Besides how could I let Prince Charming die?" Snow said, as she walked over to him. "I told you its James," said the Prince, smiling at her. Snow blushed and while looking down said: "It's nice to meet you James." The feeling like she was seeing him for the first time again came back to her._

_Prince Charming smiled down at his mother's ring, while Snow looked on. "I know, not really your style," he said, looking over at her. "Well there's only one way to find out," she said, sliding the ring onto her finger. Charming gazed at her with it on. It fit perfectly, he felt like this was a sign as the words of his mother rang in his head. "Yeah, not me at all. I'm sure your fiancé will love it," said Snow, practically choking on the word 'fiancé.' "Yeah," was all the Prince could mutter as he stowed it away in his pouch. "You know if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require," the Prince said, glancing up at her again. "Oh no, I'm good thanks," Snow smiled at him as she spoke. "We both got what we wanted," she said, hitting her bag forcefully. "Well, wherever you're going be careful. And if you need anything-" the Prince started to say, "You'll find me?" interjected Snow. "Always," the Prince promised, feeling like he was only seeing her for the first time. "I almost believe that," she quipped. But the truth was, she believed it with all her heart and being. "Well good bye Snow White," said the Prince, the words hurting as he spoke. "Goodbye Prince Charming," Snow smiled, as she used his nickname. "I told you, it's James," but the Prince was secretly amused by the name. "Nah, I still like Charming better," Snow said, smiling at him one last time. She turned on her heels, and began walking down the forest path. The Prince watched her go sadly, and then turned to walk in the direction of the castle. Snow turned just a minute later, smiling sadly as she watched him go. They both wished they would see the other soon._

_Snow closed the castle door to the Prince's chamber, choking back tears. The man she loved stood feet away, not knowing she felt the exact same way he did. She could feel her heart breaking as she walked over to him. "James," she said, as she nodded to him. "Snow, you came," he cried, picking her up in a warm embrace. He spun her around, unable to see the tears welling in her eyes. He let her down, and was about to kiss her when she held him back. She wanted more then anything to let him, but the King's threat echoed in her mind. "Wait James," she said pushing him away. "Us? It can't happen." She continued, almost unable to get the words out. "What are you talking about? Of course it can! We can go, we can be together, we can leave all this. I know there are costs, but I have planned for everything that can hurt us. And now that I know that you love me too." he dropped off, holding her hands. He noticed with some confusion, that there were tears in her eyes. "I don't. Love you. I don't", Snow said, hoping he noticed that she could never say the words "love you" and "don't" in the same sentence. "I'm sorry. You said I would always be in your heart, and that is just too cruel a fate. Go live your life, live it without me because there is no place for us together. Go fill your heart with love for someone else, someone who can love you the way I never have, the way I never will." Snow ended, wishing more then anything to take back everything she had said, and put in the words "always" instead of "never." She watched, almost unable to keep from sobbing as a single tear slipped down Charming's cheek. She held out the letter for him, and with one final, heartbreaking glance left the room. She let the tears flow, as she left the room. She promised to herself then and there that this pain would have to be forgotten. She could not imagine a life without him._

With the memories fresh in her mind, Snow snapped out of her flashbacks. She opened her eyes, gazing up at the face of her true love; unable to believe she had drunk that potion. "Charming," she said, tears of happiness escaping her eyes. "Yes, it's me," he said, unable to keep from smiling. She kissed him again and again, wanting to savor the moment while they were there together. He was overcome with joy as he returned her kisses, wanting nothing more then to simply be with her. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of horses drawing near. "King George's army," James said, as he pulled Snow's hood over her face. He winced in pain, as he attempted to push Snow away from the soldiers. Guards suddenly overtook them, pulling them apart. "No!" said Snow, as two guards grabbed her away from James. James attempted to fight, but was held tightly. "Prince James," said what looked like a head guard. Claw marks lined his face, and he reached down to pull the arrow from Prince Charming's shoulder. James grunted as the guard pulled the arrow out, and Snow attempted to help him.

"Leave the girl, we have who we came for," said the head guard, looking at James with distaste. The guard threw Snow to the ground as he went to join the others. "No!" yelled James, as he was escorted to a rather small cage by the guards. "James!" cried Snow, unable to believe that just as she had remembered they were being torn apart again. The guard backhanded Snow to the ground and as she tried to get up, he took out his sword. James yelled: "No" as the guard was about to bring down the sword. The guard looked at Snow angrily, and joined the others as they began to march down the road. "Snow," muttered James, as he was led away in the cage. He had helped her remember their love, and now it was too late. "Snow!" he yelled again, as she got up from the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth, as she leaned heavily on a nearby tree. "James! I will find you," she promised to him, as he was taken away. "I will always find you," she promised quietly. She vowed from that moment on, she would fight for him now, always and forever. She never again wanted to forget the amazing love they shared and would always share. No one would ever be able to pull them apart again.


End file.
